


Soundly in Your Arms

by Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Boys In Love, Devotion, Love, M/M, POV Sasuke, Sibling Love, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the night is dark and sadness fills his heart, Sasuke has only one place where he can hide from the world. One safe haven where he can take refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundly in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Itachi's birthday! Happy Birthday, Itachi-san!

Steady beat resounded outside. Big raindrops endlessly falling and soaking the ground, creating sturdy buzz that muffled everything else that might have echoed in the darkness of the night. Yet here; inside the long hall full of doors; it was a whole other world. Silence filled the empty space – calm and quiet – but then a new sound sliced the stillness and disrupted the peace.

"Nii-san!" boyish voice carried through the hall along with a sharp banging on a closed door. The short pause between another call was filled with droplets of rainwater falling off the boy's drenched clothes. "Itachi! Open up!"

A fist met the wood several times, once again interrupting the peacefulness of a night in the block of flats. "Nii-san! Nii-san!  _Nii-san_!"

The door was opened hastily, pair of tired onyx eyes immediately landing on Sasuke's face. The usually white around the boy's black pupils tainted with soft red, immediately letting the older know that something was amiss. Their gazes met and Sasuke swallowed a shocked gasp and sobbed. For a brief moment he stood in astonishment as if he had never expected that anyone would open to let him in. Then in one swift motion he crossed the threshold and threw himself at his elder brother. The wet sleeves of his shirt circled around Itachi's neck and Sasuke brought himself flush against Itachi's naked chest.

Standing there only in his sleeping pants Itachi closed the door and then without hesitation wrapped both hands around Sasuke's torso. Not even the raindrops scattered all over Sasuke's face could cover the fact that he had been crying; probably the whole time he ran towards Itachi's place. "Are you alright?" the soothing tone of Itachi's voice felt like a loving caress to Sasuke's ears.

The boy only shook his head at the question and babbling something neither of them could understand he hid his face in the angle of Itachi's neck. With closed eyes Sasuke clung to his brother's shoulders, his smaller body shaking and breathing coming out in ragged puffs. The unreasonable sorrow he felt kept pressing against his chest and throat. New tears began to form in his eyes, but this time Sasuke pushed them away. There was no reason to be sad anymore.

"Are you hurt?" Another question gently flowed through the warmth of Itachi's flat. This one being said a little quicker than the one before, worry letting itself known.

"No," Sasuke sobbed and shook his head again, his unruly wet hair ticking Itachi's jawline. He tightened his grip around Itachi's neck and kept stubbornly still, desperately inhaling the aroma of Itachi's warm skin. His big brother's fragrance kept easing Sasuke's quivering body until he completely relaxed, as if it had an effect of a drug. It was only here that he could finally calm down. Only this place that could ever bring him peace. In the arms of his kind older brother, in the embrace of his protector… his hero… his  _everything_.

Itachi returned the hug gently but securely, wrapping his hands firmly around Sasuke's torso, never even complaining about the cold and drenched shirt. He waited for as long as Sasuke would need and only when he felt the hold around his neck loosen did he release the embrace. He took Sasuke by his shoulders and pulled him a few necessary inches away so he could examine his face.

Sasuke blinked back, staring mutely at his brother's worrying expression, the tears now dried away along with the raindrops. He closed his eyes when Itachi softly cupped his cheek and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Let's go. We should warm you up before you catch cold," Itachi said quietly and gently placing his palm on Sasuke's nape he guided him towards the bedroom.

The room was mostly gloomy, only a feeble light of the distant street lamps reached inside and gave it a very soft orange tincture. It was just enough for the two people to orientate there. Itachi guided Sasuke towards the bed. "Take off your clothes, I'll bring you something dry and warm," with those words he turned away.

"No."

However, Sasuke's stubborn retort made him turn back again. The younger knew very well how bratty his behavior was. Deep down he realized how spoiled he acted, how unfair and rude of him was to appear on Itachi's doorstep in the middle of the night and make his brother worry for basically nothing. But he had a reason, Sasuke always had his reasons and explanations. Some of them more logical than the others, but he still had them.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke frowned at the slightly parenting tone in his brother's voice. "You do it," he demanded, standing motionlessly in his spot.

In no mood to argue now Itachi stepped closer with a soft sigh and let his hands slid under Sasuke's wet shirt. He began to unstick the fabric that was persistently attached to his brother's body. Sasuke raised his arms obediently and Itachi dragged the shirt over the boy's head. It was thrown away on the carpet, the soaked cloth making a soft, blunt sound. Then Itachi knelt down to work on Sasuke's shoes. He ignored the mud and after pulling them down he placed them away along with Sasuke's socks.

Sasuke bit on his lower lip when Itachi began to deftly work on his belt. Even though it didn't really hold any suggestive vibe, Sasuke still felt a small tug of delight when his brother's fingers moved so close to his private parts. Itachi undid the button and pulled down the fly. The jeans went down with a quiet whisper and Sasuke raised one foot and then the other so that Itachi could discard him of the heavy textile at last.

Itachi picked up the drenched clothes and left the room. Sasuke heard him open the bathroom door and noticed a rustle when his brother hanged the wet attire to dry out during the night. When Itachi came back with a towel in his hands, Sasuke was already snuggled comfortably in his bed. There was a soft smile on Itachi's lips when he joined his little brother in the unmade sheets and began to dry his hair, ruffling the towel all over Sasuke's head. The boy held still with eyes closed, enjoying his brother's gentle attention.

The silence between them was pleasant and relaxed, as if a single look was enough to express how calm they felt in each other's company. But then Sasuke couldn't hold the question and let one soft word slip on his tongue. "Nii-san?" he said in small voice.

The ruffling stopped and Itachi withdrew his hands while Sasuke carefully peeked from under the towel.

"Are you mad at me?" the younger murmured hesitantly.

Another one of Itachi's loving smiles flashed on his lips and he gently tapped Sasuke's forehead. "Don't be foolish, Sasuke. Of course I'm not," Itachi whispered and let his hand linger on his brother's face a little longer, tracing the delicate lines. "Just worried," he breathed out when his fingers reached Sasuke's chin and Itachi's hand fell down into the sheets.

Sasuke wavered. "Do you promise to not get mad if I tell you?" he said timidly after a while.

Itachi took the towel from Sasuke's head and began to fold it. "I promise…" he nodded in the meantime.

Sasuke swallowed nervously. "I had a bad dream," he beeped, his voice being quiet and bashful and the sentence leaving his lips rather hastily as if he didn't really want Itachi to hear it.

Seeing Itachi pause with half folded towel in his hands made Sasuke's heart miss a beat, an unpleasant feeling descending into his abdomen.

"A bad dream," Itachi repeated softly. He put the folded towel aside and looked at his younger brother.

"You're mad," Sasuke exclaimed accusingly as if Itachi had broken a precious promise.

There was a brief pause and then after a small chuckle Itachi gently ruffled Sasuke's still a little wet hair. "I'm not mad at you," he said smoothly. "You're my little brother. How could I ever be mad at you?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke shamefully dropped his eyes, looking at the hands folded in his lap. Of course Itachi wasn't angry with him. He would never be. Sometimes Sasuke wondered what he could do to make Itachi truly furious or mad. It was unsettling that no matter what happened, Itachi never seemed to blame Sasuke for anything. He always spoiled and pampered him in every way possible, like a little child that Sasuke no longer was.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Sasuke understood how wrong it was. How inappropriate and unhealthy it was for two brothers to have a relationship like this. To depend on each other so much and love each other to the death. They had tried to stop or at least lessen the need for each other when Itachi moved out of the family house. However, Itachi's attention and care was like a drug to Sasuke and he was way too weak to let it go. Quite the contrary, because seeing himself tonight he couldn't help but pursue Itachi's tending on his own accord. And Itachi would always let him in.

The stillness lingering in the room was disrupted only by the even rhythm of the ongoing rain. The two brothers sat quietly among the creased sheets in the wide bed, simply looking at each other. Occasional rustle of cloth was heard as their hands sought each other to get a touch. Itachi let his fingers softly slide over Sasuke's naked shoulder, the silky, innocent skin sighing under the connection. Sasuke enclosed his fingers around Itachi's wrist in order to keep the hand on him for as long as possible.

Itachi leaned closer as if with a firm intention, but then suddenly stopped. Sasuke gazed up at him in expectation, holding his breath and wishing for his brother to continue with the action. He knew what was coming and he yearned for it from the second he wrapped his rain drenched sleeves around Itachi's strong shoulders.

However, the kiss that was firstly aimed at Sasuke's lips was pressed on his forehead. "We should sleep now," Itachi whispered against Sasuke's face and then distanced himself and lied down, one hand holding the blanket so that Sasuke could join him.

The younger pouted at first. "But 'tachi. I'm still scared," he whined, then quickly slipped under the held blanket and snuggled towards Itachi's chest. Squirming as if he was looking for the right position Sasuke stubbornly pressed his nose into his brother's torso, the pressure being much stronger than was actually necessary.

Itachi laughed softly at the endearing view and embraced the little bratty creature trying to force his way into his skin. While one hand was propped under Itachi's head the other one circled tightly around Sasuke's shoulders. "It's okay Sasuke. I promise there will be no more bad dreams tonight. I'm here with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he soothed him softly and after kissing the top of Sasuke's head, he simply let his lips linger there.

Sasuke's fingers sneakily traveled around Itachi's side and then on his back, feeling the muscles ripple under the feather touch. "Because I'm yours?" he questioned quietly.

Itachi hummed in agreement. "Yes, because you're mine," he purred into Sasuke's hair and tightened the grip around his body. "My little brother… I won't let anyone hurt you." Something new crept into Itachi's voice this time, something heavier as if a hidden hunger was bubbling up to the surface. It sent tingles all over Sasuke's skin for he knew exactly where the change had come from. And he knew exactly what was going to follow. Sasuke sighed when he felt Itachi's palm travel down his back. Pads of his fingers applied just enough pressure on Sasuke's spine to make him whimper when a jolt of pleasure ran through his abdomen.

Sasuke raised his face and felt a puff of Itachi's breath fan over his nose. Their lips were now so close it would take only a single thought and they would join in a kiss. Sasuke's eyes were glazed with lust and he didn't hold down a single sound that fell of his lips while Itachi's fingers slithered inside Sasuke's underwear.

"Nii-san," Sasuke whined softly and swooned for his brother when Itachi's hand gently kneaded one of his ass cheeks. Soon after a chaste kiss was stolen from Sasuke's parted lips. The younger balled his hand into a fist, desperately wanting for Itachi to stop taunting him and finally do something with the maddening need that was filling Sasuke's flesh. But Itachi would never do that… Sasuke knew better. Itachi was always so gentle and soft; gradually building up the desire until it was driving both of them crazy. Sasuke hated it as much as he loved it.

When after several seconds of merciless teasing Itachi finally descended down for a proper kiss, a wave of absolute bliss surged through Sasuke's entire body. He mewled into Itachi's mouth and let his brother play and suck on his lips as long as he wished. The older gently took Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it, enticing Sasuke to moan and shudder. He ran his tongue lasciviously over the tiny bite mark, making Sasuke's head spin in arousal. It could have been hours or minutes of nothing more but slow playful kissing. Sasuke would never be able to measure the time, but the longer it took the more was Sasuke afraid that he would pass out from the amount of lust that accumulated inside him.

Sasuke dug his nails into Itachi's soft skin when he felt his brother's fingers slide over the crack of his ass cheeks, but they never touched the place Sasuke wanted to have them the most. Itachi let his hand linger just in the little spot above Sasuke's crack, he rubbed it and let his middle finger dive mildly between the ass cheeks only to retreat his hand an inch after. Sasuke began to squirm in the hold, the teasing messing with his head in the most delicious way. He parted the kiss and cried out weakly, his hips rolled over Itachi's, showing him how hard he had already become.

But his lips were caught in another kiss and hips actually pushed away, leaving him desperate and aching for more friction. Only after another push into his hipbone Sasuke understood that Itachi was guiding him to turn around. The younger did so eagerly, after parting the kiss and showing Itachi his back he immediately began to pull down the boxers that were in the way. Sasuke noticed a movement behind him and he knew Itachi reached for a certain bottle hidden in the small drawer of his nightstand.

Now came the real torture. And it wasn't because Itachi usually proceeded without prepping. There was no need for that. With the way Itachi carefully aligned his lubed length and began to stretch Sasuke's ass it wasn't even necessary. Inch in and inch out, teasing and tickling Sasuke's ring muscles until his body shook with thirst and hunger for more. With every other roll of Itachi's hips a new tingling sensation danced over Sasuke's back. Starting on his backside and rippling all the way up to his nape as if cold fingers run over his naked skin.

More whimpers and mewls fell off Sasuke's lips, his ass pushing to meet Itachi's shaft, but the firm hold on his hip prohibited the younger to be way too eager and accidentally hurt himself. Itachi couldn't have that, Sasuke knew it and with eyes closed and mouth opened he would endure the slow melted pleasure that Itachi's length caused inside him. Sasuke clutched the sheets, his face flushed the same way as his cock which twitched with every newly stretched inch. Itachi drove him with careful perfection, gently as if it was Sasuke's first time. Each time.

There was only one place where Sasuke felt truly safe; only one place where he could let his guard down and relax completely. It was here with his brother. Sasuke would never let this go, he would never let Itachi to stop pampering him, to stop loving him, to stop teasing and torturing him. Sasuke would take it all, because love and care could be a highly addictive feeling. He would take it all in. Until Itachi would spoon him from behind, spread him wide and bury his length inside.

Sasuke felt a tap of Itachi's balls against his ass and then his brother groaned softly into his ear. Sasuke responded with a moan and reached for the hand that was resting on his hips only to bring it around his chest and force Itachi to embrace him securely. The warm girth throbbed in the tight heat of Sasuke's hole.

"…'tachi," Sasuke breathed out heavily, "say it… please, say it. Tell me that…"

"You're mine," Itachi purred immediately. Instantly knowing what Sasuke wanted to hear. He began to rock his hips just as slowly as he dived inside, luring Sasuke to moan and squirm for him some more. "You're mine," Itachi repeated, "My little brother, my Sasuke," he whispered.

The younger's head was reeling, his sanity vanishing when Itachi's velvety voice thawed down Sasuke's nape and shoulders along with a set of gentle kisses. Sasuke's knuckles turned white with the force with which he was squeezing Itachi's sheets, small drops of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, creating a dark spot on Itachi's pillow. However, the older would never move faster. He would rock inside and out in the same prolonged pace, for hours if need be. He would make love to his little brother, whispering anything Sasuke would ask for.

Itachi would tell him how much he loved him. He would tell him how beautiful Sasuke was. How important and precious he was to him. All over again. It would all be true. He would make even the tiniest trouble his little brother might have had melt away. With tenderness and passion. With care and tending.

Sasuke's whole world was swirling as his brother continued to gently move inside him, waves of chills switching for waves of heat that spread through his whole body. The pleasure grew almost painfully slow, but it was inevitable… like a tide on the sea. And just like the sea there was a vast amount of desire to begin with. The desire which grew with the tide and once in a while reached places that it would never reach without the stimulation. The slow friction; in and out movements. Soft sliding, gentle grinding and rolling.

Sweat formed on the exposed skin, puffs of air were heavily leaving pair of parted lips. Sasuke's toes began to curl. He was prepared to beg for more, any moment now, but he knew Itachi too well to do so. And so he remained shivering in Itachi's embrace, sobbing and whimpering with the wish for a change of pace that would never come.

Love. Devoted yet unhealthy. Growing secretly and strongly. While Itachi carefully moved his hips and filled his brother all over again, Sasuke was losing any perception of time or surroundings. There was only him and Itachi, sliding inside and stretching his backside in the most affectionate way. Itachi's breath fell heatedly over Sasuke's shoulder with every new exhale. Their bodies melted together and fitted into each other. Every time.

And then Sasuke's voice would began to shake. He would start to weakly call Itachi's name; it never leaving his lips properly. Sasuke's entire body would go rigid and his cries would grow louder. The waves of pleasure would reach a numbing degree. Unimaginable intensity that made Sasuke lose his mind. And he would tremble and cry for his brother, bite on his lips and into the pillow, push his ass to meet Itachi's steady plunges. All only to finally reach the top.

"You're mine, Sasuke, and you'll always be," with those words echoing softly in his head and his so far abandoned length held gently in Itachi's hand, Sasuke would finally let go. He would ride on one final wave that would flood his flesh and he would climax at last. The feeling of Itachi's essence filling him as his brother would soon join him would prolong Sasuke's orgasm and make him see stars.

After that they would simply fall asleep. With morning sun tickling the feet of the bed the two brothers would catch the few last hours before one of them would have to leave. But until then they would be safe, sleeping soundly in each other's arms.


End file.
